


The Mission

by CGHope5



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGHope5/pseuds/CGHope5
Summary: The team ends up in Hawaii, Dec. 4, 1941.  The high intensity mission makes it hard to deny the need for comfort and the hard questions the team has to answer.A super late Day 5 LyattWeek prompt.The first chapter fits LyattWeek and the rest of the story will continue later so we can find out if the team gets out before Dec. 7 and what Rittenhouse is doing there.





	The Mission

“Remember, you are landing on Dec 4, you have one day to figure out what their plan is and get out. You have to be off that island by Dec. 6. Got it?” Agent Christopher said seriously. “This mission makes me more nervous than the Alamo.”

“We know, we don’t want to be there either, right guys?” Rufus looked to Wyatt and Lucy for agreement. They both nodded.

December 7, 1941 was the day the Japanese forces bombed the military base at Pearl Harbor, leaving thousands dead and a nation at war. Rittenhouse had landed the Mothership in Hawaii minutes ago and the team was going to have to follow quickly and get out even faster. 

“You said something about going to a beach one day,” Wyatt joked. “I guess you will have your chance.”

“This is not the kind of beach experience I was thinking of,” Lucy said seriously. She had never been to Hawaii and her damaged heart perked at the idea of a day on the beach with Wyatt, but not on the days that are coming for the residents and soldiers. “How are we going to do this?” 

Wyatt and Rufus immediately knew what she was talking about and both looked as lost as she was. On one of their first missions, the team had argued over saving Abraham Lincoln. What was their goal, to preserve history or help people? If they were fortunate enough to go back to fixed moments in history, did they have a moral obligation to stop some of them? It was an issue that all of the team struggled with and often they found that history found it’s way of taking place, whether it was as it originally happened or in some altered timeline. However, each questioned whether they could have done more.

Flynn looked confused. “How will we do what? It’s the same story, go find the Rittenhouse sleeper and take him out before he can complete whatever mission he is supposed to do.”

“But what is the goal for them? If we stopped the bombing or even minimized the loss of life, the impact would be huge – we would never enter World War II or at least we wouldn’t for a longer time. The bombing prompted us to fight on both sides of the country, we went to Europe and helped fight the Nazi’s at the same time we were dropping the atomic bomb. This war is vital to our history as a country, but from everything I have read, I don’t see that any of it could have been stopped unless the Japanese suddenly changed their minds which is doubtful that one Rittenhouse agent had that power.”

“Was there anyone famous or vital to history on those ships?”

“Not famous, but each person who died could have been important in one way or the other. There are still a lot of stories about what happened that day that aren't well known and while we have monuments which have captured names, there could just be someone or something we don’t know.”

“Well the best way to figure that out is to get there quick. Team, please be careful, I don’t like this one at all, something doesn’t feel right. Wyatt, Flynn, you need to watch everything to keep them safe and Lucy and Rufus, you watch the clock. I am not kidding, I want you out of there by dinner on December 6.”

The four team members looked at each other and somberly entered the Lifeboat without looking back. Usually there was chatter about the location, the clothing, or some expected experience, but as Lucy looked around, she saw this trip was going to be a serious one for all of them.

They landed further into the island to avoid being seen and quickly ducked into a shop to grab a dress for Lucy while the guys talked over the easiest way to secure military uniforms. Wyatt saw soldiers walking through town that all were headed in a similar direction, so when Lucy was ready, they followed them to the entrance of the military base.

The four were able to get close to the gate and stood in awe at the ships in front of them. Lucy gasped, seeing the flag from the USS Arizona proudly wave in the Hawaiian sunshine. Wyatt grasped her hand and she knew he was as moved as she was. Here were men and women, going about their day, laughing and smiling, with no idea of how in two days, almost half of them would be at the bottom of the harbor, some never to leave the ship. A tear slipped down her face and she swallowed, forcing herself to think of the mission and try to forget how haunted this place seemed.

As they walked around the gate, Wyatt never let go of her hand. Since Jessica’s return they hadn’t been as physically close as they were now and Lucy felt a cautious joy in the simple gesture of him holding her hand for comfort. Jessica may be back in 2018, but on these missions, he was still hers. They were a team and no amount of heartbreak was going to stop that or stop them from looking out for each other. She held on tightly, if this was the best she could get, she wasn’t going to let go until he did. 

Flynn saw their hands and winked at her, which she ignored. Time to get to business. Rufus found an entrance and he was able to sneak through the door with minimal questions. In about a half hour, he returned with three uniforms for the guys and surprisingly a uniform for her.

“Rufus, I just got a dress!” Lucy complained. “This looks much less comfortable.”

“Maybe, but all the women I have seen walking around are either known by others or wearing one of these. If you have a uniform on, you can say you are new, but civilian clothes will get you noticed a lot more.”

“Soldiers are going to notice her anyway,” Wyatt commented, then realizing what he said, he looked away, suddenly interested in making sure the sky was clear of clouds.

“Let’s change and get on base, then we can figure out the rest,” Flynn said, annoyed at the delay. “I don’t want to take any more time here then I have to.”

Rufus shrugged and they took turns changing in a utility closet. Lucy didn’t love the uniform, but she also felt it would be less obvious then the dress she had. Just in case she needed the dress again, she stored it on the top shelf of the closet with the rest of the team’s clothes. She was again grateful Agent Christopher was kind enough to keep replenishing their 2018 wardrobes since they often left their clothes behind in an attempt to leave their environment quickly.

As they walked onto the base, the mood was cheery and upbeat. Soldiers called out to each other as they worked, nurses strolled by on their way to the military hospital, and Lucy’s heart skipped a beat when she saw a couple kids playing tag. She sucked in a breath, “Why are there kids here?”

“Military families,” Wyatt explained. He hadn’t reached for her hand again and Lucy wished he had him to hold on to. She knew that no one escaped war when it came, but it didn’t make it easier to see. 

“Do you see anyone out of the ordinary? There are thousands of people around here, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I know there are a lot of soldiers here, so I am going to sneak in as a secretary and see what I can hear. Maybe someone’s name will stand out? You three just blend in and listen.” Lucy wasn't sure how great she would be as a secretary but it was either that or a nurse and she couldn't handle blood.

“I’ll go with you,” Wyatt countered. “I know more about the military and can help you get in where you need to.”

“I think she can handle it, Logan,” Flynn remarked. “However, Rufus and I will go look around the shipyard and docks.”

Wyatt nodded and guided Lucy to the administrative building. He found a receptionist and explained that he was stationed there and had found this new secretary who needed to know where she would be working. The receptionist smiled at him and took Lucy to a back room where all the secretaries were situated. When Lucy looked back at him, Wyatt said, “I’ll catch you later, baby-doll” and smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes and followed through the door.

It wasn’t mid-day yet, so Wyatt wandered around looking for Flynn and Rufus. He found Flynn staring at one of the carriers and Wyatt asked where Rufus was. “He went down in the kitchen,” Flynn said quietly. “I don’t know what we are doing here, this is one of the worst days in modern U.S. history. We shouldn’t be here.”

Wyatt wanted to say more, but he just looked over the glistening water. He had visited old battlegrounds before, but something about the crashing waves made the port seem more sinister and haunted then he had ever experienced. “Would you stop it if you could?”

Flynn snapped his eyes to Wyatt, then his shoulders sagged and he shrugged. “I don’t know. I have done a lot of terrible things in my quest against Rittenhouse, things I am not proud of, but I would like to think helping you is making up for some of that. All of you have had a minor influence on me and I feel more guilt seeing these atrocities before they happen, wondering if I should try to stop them. But if we don’t let it happen, I wonder how many people would suffer. These soldiers lose their lives, but millions of others could if the U.S. doesn’t enter this war. The Allied forces need help to win this. The outcry from the bombing pushes us to join them.” He sighed. “But seeing these kids, 18, 19 years old about to die, I don’t know.”

“War is hard,” Wyatt agreed. Seeing a man walk by his eyes got wide. “Flynn, do you know who that is? Edwin Hill, Chief Boatswain on the USS Nevada. He dies in the attack and they name a destroyer after him. My grandpa was on the destroyer for one part of his service and told me stories about the man they named it after.”

“What did he do that earned him that honor?” Flynn asked. 

“When the attack started, he dove off the ship to release it from its mooring on the dock, then when it started to float away, he dove back in the water and swam after it. He climbed up the back and fought until they killed him. He saved a lot of men that day.”

Flynn was as moved as Wyatt at the story as they watched the man confidently cross the grass as he walked to the field hospital. As he moved, men saluted him and gave him the honor he had earned. Wyatt’s throat caught and was overwhelmed with the knowledge he had, suddenly wanting to yell and scream for the soldiers to get out of there, but he couldn’t. “Let’s walk and see if we can find this needle in a haystack.”

They spend the afternoon wandering the base and area’s immediately surrounding it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, no one looked suspicious, and Wyatt almost gave up when Rufus found them, uniform dirty and full of starch. 

“Well that was a fun day,” he moaned. “My arms are killing me and I never want to see a potato again.” 

“Did you hear or see anything?” Wyatt asked.

“Nothing about Rittenhouse or the upcoming event,” Rufus whispered. “But I did learn all about the local bars the soldiers like, so that is something I guess. We can go and see if anyone spills some beans while drunk?”

“Good idea,” Wyatt said. “I am going to go meet Lucy, I will see you back at the gate in a half hour.” Wyatt walked over to the administrative building again and leaned against the wall while he waited. He felt like a dark cloud was hovering over the bright day, creating a conflict that he felt in his whole body. He checked his watch and pushed away from the wall, beginning to pace. A couple soldiers walked by and gave him an odd look, one walked over and said, “Waiting on your girl? You look like you need a beer. Meet us over at Smiths tonight.”

“Thanks for the invite,” Wyatt said. “Where are you stationed?”

“USS Arizona, looking forward to getting away for Christmas though,” the soldier lamented. 

Wyatt nodded and waved goodbye. “See you sailor.”

He heard voices behind him and turned to see Lucy walking out with a few other secretaries, all laughing and talking about their evening plans. She smiled when she saw him, unable to stop herself when the dashing soldier appeared and took her arm. A couple of the women giggled and said, “See you tonight Lucy!”

“Do you have plans already?” Wyatt joked. 

“Yeah they mentioned a bar called Smith’s? It’s in the red light district, but lots of soldiers go there so it might be our best chance.”

“Alright, let’s get Rufus and Flynn and head over there after we find some food. Usually we don’t get to eat on these trips but I am starving.” 

Lucy kept her hand on his arm as they walked through the sunshine to the gate. She thought about her day typing for hours and her neck cramped at the memory. “Did you learn anything? I wasn’t able to gather any information except for local gossip and which soldier is sleeping with which nurse.” With her spare hand she rubbed her neck tiredly. Listening to the women’s stories of the soldiers and town had been more stressful then the typing was. She had to fight down the urge to tell them not to come into work the rest of the week, but knew that preserving history was vital, especially in this case. 

When they saw Rufus and Flynn, Lucy waved and the men came over, quickly agreeing to eat and get a drink at the bar. As they walked over, they discussed the day’s events, things they heard to see if anything stood out. Frustrated that they were not getting anywhere, Lucy didn’t notice the sky had gotten darker and the lights from the bars in the red light district were glowing. She stopped, suddenly unsure of where they were headed.

“Hey, so after we eat, where are we going to go? Should we think of a couple spots to sleep or maybe get those rooms first?”

“Guys, I am starving, I have to eat,” Rufus moaned.

“Okay, Lucy and I will go get the rooms, you two get a table. We will be back as soon as they are booked so we know we can crash there tonight and hopefully be out by tomorrow.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Flynn mocked, earning him a dour look from a solider walking by. He smiled and pushed through the door to the bar. Rufus followed him into the swirl of smoke and music, leaving Lucy and Wyatt to walk back towards some of the hotels. 

They stopped at the first one they came to and asked for any availability. The lady was kind but told them that no, there wouldn’t likely be much around the island. The next two had the same answers and Lucy was getting upset and Wyatt was visibly stressed out. “This is our last chance to find one within walking distance. If this doesn’t work, we are sleeping on the beach.”

The lobby was dim with only a couple bulbs working in the hanging lights, but it looked clean and Lucy marched forward. “Do you have any free rooms tonight?”

The attendant looked her up and down, causing Wyatt to inch closer. “Just one?”

“How many rooms do you have?” Wyatt asked.

“I only have two, the last two on the island. What, you and your wife not wanting to share tonight?” 

“No, we have other friends who need one too. We will take them both."

The attendant laughed and handed Wyatt the keys. Lucy insisted on looking at the rooms first, so Wyatt waited outside the door while she checked them out. She frowned when she saw one double bed in each room. “There are only two beds.” 

“We are going to make due. One of us needs to be awake all the time anyway, the others can take turns and you can have this room. We will figure it out. You ready?”

They arrived at the bar and sat with Flynn and Rufus who were already done eating. After finishing, they noticed a new band had started to play and people were dancing. Wyatt held his hand out, “Want to dance?”

“I don’t know, I am not a good dancer,” Lucy shook her head. She was self conscious enough without having all these people look at her.

“Look, it’s too loud to hear any one where we are sitting and the more this crowd sees us doing normal things, the closer they will let us get. Rufus, why don’t you hang around that table over there,” Wyatt pointed to the side. “Flynn, you could hang out at the bar and order another round. Lucy and I will just hang out on the dance floor to keep an eye on everything. Good?” Wyatt was glad that they agreed and hoped that no one saw through his lame attempt at getting Lucy on the dance floor. By the way Flynn snickered as he walked away, Wyatt figured Flynn knew, but it was the best plan they had at the moment and it had been a long day with no leads, so his plan was better then nothing.

Everyone nodded and Lucy let Wyatt lead her to the dance floor. She was surprised when Wyatt moved her around so well. “You can dance!” 

“My grandpa taught me, he said one day I would need to be able to twirl a girl around the dance floor.” At that, he spun Lucy and she laughed. After a couple up-tempo songs, the mood shifted and the band started to play a slow song, couples swayed on the floor and Lucy nervously allowed herself to be pulled into Wyatt’s arms. “Relax Lucy, it’s just a dance.”

“I know,” she retorted, but felt herself move a little closer to him. They swayed together and her eyes closed, thinking of how right it felt in his arms, briefly imagining it was real. She heard a crash and jumped. It was followed by laughter and she saw the cause was a solider had fallen down drunk. She laughed as well and Wyatt pulled her back to him. Her hand rested on his shirt and she felt his heart beat speed up. Her breath got shallow, knowing he was impacted by their closeness as much as she was. The song ended and they pulled apart, staring into each other’s eyes.

“May I cut in?” A solider had stepped up to them on the dance floor and Wyatt glared at him, but moved away for Lucy to begin dancing with the soldier. He walked to the bar to stand with Flynn, his eyes never leaving her face. She looked nervous, but smiled occasionally, looking his way. As the song ended, Wyatt went back to the dance floor.

“Ready to dance again, honey?” He tried to say it casually, but the threat was there. The guy was way too close to Lucy and he could tell it was starting to bother her. 

Whether the soldier missed it or didn’t care, he pulled Lucy towards him laughing, but Wyatt didn’t back down. “Soldier, I think the lady is ready to dance with me again.”

“Don’t snap your cap, find another dame,” the soldier said and pushed Wyatt slightly with his free arm.

“Get your hands off of my wife,” Wyatt’s voice had risen and a few people stopped dancing to watch what was about to happen. Flynn put his drink down, ready to pounce if needed and Rufus stood up. Wyatt didn't know what made him say that, but it had the desired effect and he just needed Lucy to be safely away from the man. 

“I didn’t know she was your wife, you can have her,” the soldier pushed Lucy towards Wyatt and walked away. Wyatt held Lucy tightly to his side, surprised that she was holding him back. 

“Sorry about that,” he apologized to Lucy as they walked to the table. “I hope you didn’t mind.”

“No, I didn’t mind. I mean, he was getting handsy,” Lucy blushed. She should be offended or upset or something, she knew. However, the idea of being Wyatt’s wife gave her a whole other set of feelings, she wasn’t quite sure how to explain and wasn’t going to be able to dissect until she was alone later. 

"Guys, I need to go. Maybe we can regroup at the hotel and devise a better plan for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I need some sleep," Rufus moaned again, rubbing his sore arms. "So you got us all rooms? I hope the beds are comfy."

"Actually we could only get two rooms. We have to double up and make it work."

"Well, you are your wife can share one, and Rufus can sleep in the other. I am not tired and will take the first watch." Flynn teased.

Wyatt groaned, feeling there was going to be a lot more teasing in the future.


End file.
